The Legend of Zelda - The Triforce Rifle
by Robi Tribal
Summary: Stabil, a childhood friend of Link, is a not-so-lucky partner of the well known hero but a shaky encounter, with an alien and the Triforce, will soon demand more than just the legendary hero himself when the companion will be put through his paces to prove his worth to fight alongside the legend himself.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning of the End

My name is Stabil, or my friends call me Stab. I usually live in a small rural island not far from Skyloft.

Life has been hectic after the events of the Ganondorf. Yeah we heard of him, that cruel idiot who always thinks highly of himself versus those who'd challenge his power. Link, who was a childhood friend of mine, went from becoming a Sky Knight champion to become the Champion of the whole world of Hyrule, not to mention special treatment from Princess Zelda herself.

Link used to live here on Aario, looking after the children here at the adoption shack before moving to Skyloft to work as a Sky Knight. Heard they pay brilliantly for the duties they serve and not to mention flying those amazing Loftwings.

Today was my birthday and Dulie, the old woman who runs the home, alongside the children help celebrate my 25th birthday. Cake was baked from Mother Turisa, who lives opposite to us. It was only 3 houses on this floating rock but we live off supplies from Skyloft but it turned out to be a VERY special day when Link finally arrives through the creaky wooden door and almost all of the children tackle him like a horde of Bokoblins! Then I came up and embraced him.

"Where have you been, ya green nut!" I said.

Link has no voice apparently but I could read his body language.

"Augh fine. Here, we got cake!" I smiled but before I ran to cut it, Link gave me a present and gestured not to open it until after the cake.

We sat round and they chanted in Hylian before I blew the candles and we cheered. I opened the childrens' gifts. Surely they're either the same or some drawing they made but at least the children made the effort but then I opened link's and two things were revealed. A certificate of recruitment into the Sky Knight's Academy and a invitation from Zelda herself!

I gasped in amazement.  
"This is a prank isn't it?" I asked.

Link gestured that it was indeed geninue and wants to see you today. Don't want to keep her waiting I suppose.

So this was not only my special day but the last day here at the Lost Leaves Home. Its hard to see Dulie having to look after the kids but I told them to take it easy on her.  
I waved my goodbyes and took to the skies on Link's Crimson loftwing and arrived on the huge floating island. It was more bustling than Aario but Link guides me to the shrine where Zelda lives with her father. It was quiet but the sounds of a harp playing notes to Zelda's presence but she isn't visually seen. We looked around until I heard a voice behind us.

"Hello my hero and Stabil. I heard about you from Link, you were a great friend to him from his origins so I wanted to give you this, from me." Zelda smiled as she approached, making my heart beat quicker and quicker until she was standing right in front of me and gave me a ring to wear but after the exchange came a change of weather.

The air became stormy and the winds picked up. We ran out of the shrine to see a blue portal opening in the air and then we witnessed the most amazing sight; a gigantic flying ship, bigger than Levias himself, comes sailing across the sky but then a huge ball of magic strikes the vessel, seemingly causing a crippling amount of damage. The mighty behemoth loses power and comes down onto a crash course beneath the ground and then worse still the whole place began to shake and the glowing symbol, which I knew as the Triforce glowing and pulsing with red.

"The Triforce! It's in pain! Suffering! Oh what is going on!" Zelda gasped before fainting when her father appears.

"I felt the mysterious power fainting, the power keeping the triforce together and that ship seems to have caused it to suffer and I fear it may have killed the Mystic in its doomed descent.

Link and Stabil, I am relieved for your timing. Hyrule is in peril for which I felt a great evil beneath the island."

"What is going on!?" I shouted.

"Do lower your tone and I will explain." Gaepora said.

* * *

 _The Mystic was the one with the Inner Triangle, a not so strong part of the triforce yet was responsible with the most important role in keeping the three powers in harmony. In legends, the Mystic would provide and guard the Triforce's power to those who uphold the three elements strongly. However he cannot fend for himself and thus relied on his allies to protect his interests from the tyranny of evil._

 _The...machine...youse saw, I do not know of, may have killed the Mystic as the Triforce is now losing stability. If it is not balanced once again, it will be destroyed and the entire world of Hyrule will be destroyed in a catastrophic disaster._

* * *

"Stabil, and Link, two friends inseperable at childhood; I bestow youse with the sacred mission in bestering the evil and investigate the happenings beneath Skyloft. The ship may have survivors so it is best advised looking for survivors.

Descend into the Sealed Grounds and Link must relieve the Sword from the pedestal for which its purpose will be needed once more.

I promise youse will complete this mission, correct?" He briefed.

"Yes sir." I complied.

"So be it, go forth and help us from an inevitable fate" He smiled before we sprinted out of the shrine. Me Stabil, bestowed a mission as great as Link himself?! I don't want to do this but my heart feels that is a duty that I cannot pass on. If hyrule is at stake and Gaepora asked me personally to aid link then so be it.

Then we stopped as Link needed his Loftwing which came swiftly. I hopped on with him and we descended beneath the clouds.

Below we could witness the aftermath of the occurances beneath.


	2. Chapter 2 - Alien Encounter

The land, which I read were glistened in green emerald grass, with mountains that bellowed out obscuring smoke was now scarred by a huge scorch mark that stretched across the plains, at the end was a mess of distorted metal and blazing inferno that added to the mountains' obnoxious smoke.

We landed at the top of the Sealed Grounds. Clearly monsters stand in our way but without any weapons, Link could only use his handy Hylian Shield to help us through towards the temple that wasn't far from where we started.

Two marble doors impede access; even with Link's touch they wouldn't open but when I added mine, they slid open. I looked at my hands before catching up with Link inside the temple.

At the end was the legendary sword that my friend wielded, the Skyward Sword propped inside its plinth, ready for its master. Link, with all of his strength, could barely move the sword and gestures me to help and with our combined strength we pulled the sword out but at a cost of agonising pain that seemed to be burning away at my hand. I screamed in agony but Link held my hand and showed me it. To my amazement was the same marking that Link has on his but the glowing triangle was glowing in the center.

Could it be that I were to be the next Mystic?! I mean it would be awesome but there's no turning back if I am being chosen by the Goddesses. Link embraced me, glad to have me helping him on another mighty quest but then an echoy voice spoke from the sword.

 _"Alas, my sleep never ends but only when evil beckons the sword's need that I shall rise once more"_

Now, that one spooked me but then the source quickly appears from the blade itself. A sentient creature adorned in both purple and lilac and a diamond was seemingly at the top of the split that seperates her lower halves into free-flowing wings. Her head was blue and there we not visible pupil eyes, just the face of a statue.

"The mystical Link. You once again require the sword's services, for which purpose?"

 _"To help me get back at some a**hole"_

The dialogue told us to look at the doorway and a small tailed boy walks into the temple with a not-so-happy expression on his face.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Robi and I saw you guys responding to the huge crash, I take it?" he said.

"Yes and you might be the survivor of said crash?" I asked.

"The ONLY survivor. My ship is old but sturdy, she can take the odd knock but never have I fallen for a trap!" He barked.

"Please explain sir for which it will help us investigate the situation." The floating woman thing said.

"First I need names." Robi asked.

"Well my name is Stabil, folks call me Stab, this is my friend Link and..." I looked at the woman.

"My name is Fi, an artifical spirit that resides with Link's sword." The woman introduced.

"Ah, so I was attracted here by a signal. It offered something that I really needed and thus I followed it to your world but then it turned out to be a f***ing trap when a huge ass fireball completely overloads my shields and sends my vessel barreling to make its own landmark on this landscape. I emerged unscathed and noticed you two coming down from the heavens, likely to respond to the probable attention-grabbing noise I have made during my...landing." He said.

"Ok so maybe we should go to the ship?" I asked.

"Seemingly youse look like you cannot cast a huge ass fireball, and that I have no clue on what this place is, I'm going to need help from the locals, which are you two. I know the way so follow me." Robi said.

Link thinks that he is an alien because he has none of the natural hylian features we have but no one is the same. While Link was skillful with his sword, the stranger possesed a cool weapon that defies the need of magic indeed as his tool seemed to fire powerful energy bolts that vapourised any weak enemy on contact.  
The ship wasn't far but it has punched a huge hole through the architecture of the lost woods.

"This place is a mess!" I said, complaining about the crazed fires.

"Indeed but I believed the spirits will not take kindly to the inferno caused by the crashed ship. I anticipate a 78.9% chance of spirtual defiance against our ingress. I believe we must extinguish the fires quickly before Faron Woods become-"

"We should stop and put out the fires before Lost Woods become f***ing Faron whatever's-left-of Woods." Robi interrupted.

"We should try the Deku Tree, and find a way to let the water out of it." I said, pointing to the tree that barely missed the resulting inferno.

Link nodded and lead us into the great tree. The puzzles inside were completed by Link already but we had to dive underneath. Robi was eager and goes into the pool immediately.

Me? I wasn't surely confident with water because of my traumatic past. Link bumps me and gestures to hold onto him. I grabbed onto his tunic and he swam me through the wet depths. I closed my eyes, confident that my friend will not betray me. I heard a loud clink followed the sounds of water being sucked I opened to see that we were being taken through the drainage system and I couldn't scream for which my lungs would fill with water and we shot out from the top of the tree from which the water was spread everywhere, extinguishing the flames and filling the air with a obscuring white mist.

We have finally did our first task and that was to put out the flames that were spread amongst the woods. I held onto Link as he monkeyed down to ground level but I held onto him for long as my traumatic experience held before being approached by the natives. They don't look to happy before the bigger one approached us.

"You may have saved our woods but who was held responsible for the flames that have tried to consume our sacred trees?" It asked.

"Me...but it was not of my intention.

I was lured here and stranded when a huge fireball shot down that grey behemoth that has seemingly brought down half of your sacred home. I take all responsibility yet is going to find out the cause of the incident!" Robi admitted.

They gave out groans before the big one spoke.

"The Kikwis acknowledge your apology and understand your motive. If you stand with the hero of Hyrule then you must be fighting to restore our lands." It said.

"So this is Hyrule then eh? I was wanting to know, thanks. But I need a favour. Can you let us through that marble gate that is impeding access?" he asked.

"Proceed, the spirits accept your admittance." The creature said and allowed us to pass on through.

When we arrived, the place was barely scathed as the front of the ship hung over the huge lake but pieces of metal were falling into the lake. The matter was discerning for the locals beneath but Robi told us to run into the vessel and via a fallen, yet accessible, doorway we entered the beast.


End file.
